Aire
by Bloody-fan-of-hp
Summary: Cuando amas a alguien no importa su pasado o su futuro.Solo importan sus labios.Slash.One Shot.Si alguien desea continuarlo, solo dejen un Rr


Bueno, con este fic termino mi trilogía (por así llamarla)de "Amores de una sola noche".En fin, esta trilogía esta compuesta por "Mi bella Luna", "Insomnia(Que es el mejor desde mi punto de vista)y Aire. Me gustaría que leyeran los tres y juzgaran. Si lo notan, en los tres aparece Malfoy.(Creo que lo amo).Espero un review.Ah por cierto...este Fic es Slash...Mi primer Slash... 

Besos.

Bloody.

_**Para mis niños: El primero que me enseño el amor siendo amada. El segundo me enseñó que aun no siendo correspondida se puede amar.**_

_**Se que tal vez nunca me amaste y que todas esas sonrisas eran invenciones mías. Lamento haber creído que tu buscabas mi sonrisa y mi mirada. Lamento haber soñado con algo más allá de lo posible. Lamento esas y mil cosas, pero no lamento amarte.**_

Aire 

Que sin ti soy nadie. Sin ti yo no, sin ti yo no , yo no.

Intento sacudirme tu nombre y dejar de pensar en ti. No hay nada.¿Sabes? Me gustaría ser aire para filtrarme en lo más profundo de tu ser. Para conocerte , sentirte y estar contigo. Siempre. Quisiera dominar esto, y ser tan libre como el mismo aire. Pero no puedo, por que tu me has aprisionado tras esos ojos , que me enseñan que la belleza absoluta si existe. La belleza absoluta eres tú.

Aire, lo siento en mi rostro. Y me refresca, y es el aire, quizá, lo único que me ayuda a olvidarte, aunque sea solo por un instante. Pero no importa. No importa. Ya no quiero sentirte más, ni necesitarte. Debo de dejar de pensar en ti, y en tu falsa perfección. Una perfección que me he creado para así, poder tener un pretexto apara adorarte. Una perfección que solo yo veo.

Y no entiendo. No entiendo por que.

¿Estás bien?-Preguntó la chica dejando sus cubiertos sobre el plato.-Estas muy extraño hoy, ni siquiera has comido.

¿Perdón? No...no te escuche-Miró su plato con cierto asco. No tenía ganas de comer. De hecho no tenía ganas de no hacer nada al menos que...

Nuevamente vuelvo a fantasear contigo. Me doy lástima. Me miro al espejo y no me reconozco. Mis ojos, coronados por unas ojeras , opacadas por ese toque mágico que solamente tu me pudiste dar. Solamente tú.

¿Harry?-Hermione se levantó preocupada-Hoy estas...extraño.¿Estas enfermo, sabes creo que deberías de ir a la enf...-

¿Dónde esta Ron?-Interrumpió Harry.

No me importa donde este. No me importa nada. Me he vuelto un adicto a tu sonrisa. Es patético. Me siento nada cuando no estas junto a mi, solo, triste, menos. Irónico, por que , cuando respiro tu esencia me siento libre. Lo suficiente para ser tu esclavo. Me he dado cuenta que haga lo que haga, absolutamente nada me podrá librar de esta Prisión. Nada más que Tú. Nunca supe cuando comencé a vislumbrarte como un ángel. Se que estoy equivocado, pues no hay un ángel tan perfecto .Para mi tú, eres mi Dios.

Recuerda que esta en detención-Contestó seriamente la chica. Ahora le miraba más de cerca. Sus castaños ojos le examinaban detalladamente, miraban como la palidez del chico se había asentado aún más , como sus ojos esmeralda tenían un brillo, pero estaban ausentes. Mirando algo que ella no lograba mirar. Quería entender que le pasaba a su amigo, pero no podía.

Ah...cierto-Harry volteó a ver a su amiga y se encontró con esa mirada clínica. Harry se incomodó un poco, y se hubiera sonrojado, pero hacía mucho tiempo que aprendido a no sonrojarse.

Hermione bajó su mirada al plato y frunció el ceño significativamente. Sospechaba que pasaba en esos momentos por la cabeza de su amigo .Pero se calló esos pensamientos una vez más. Era pensar en muchas tonterías.

Sabes, creo que es tiempo de...-Comenzó Hermione, pero esta se calló cuando al voltear no vio a Harry. No se había dado cuenta que él ya estaba más cerca del jardín que del Gran comedor.

Un verano cálido. La tarde caía y daba paso a una noche que prometía ser de las más bellas del año. Unas cuantas nubes, solo para decorar el cielo, para llevarse al sol secretamente, los tonos morados ya rayaban a lo lejos. Una Brisa jugueteaba con los árboles, provocando que es estos le contestasen con ese sonido ronco que generalmente hacen cada vez que el aire se filtra entre sus hojas. Harry sintió esa cálida Brisa en su cara sintió como le purificaba por dentro. Le tranquilizaba enormemente.

Y Se preguntaba por que. Había demasiadas razones en el mundo para no enamorarse, demasiados problemas en su cabeza, demasiadas cosas en contra. Pero era como si la vida se empeñase a hacerle sufrir más. La vida no respetaba el Luto que llevaba, ni el peso que cargaba desde que esa cicatriz le había marcado. Parecía que la vida no entendía que no era momento oportuno para amar. Suspiró un momento y cerró sus ojos. Solo para visualizarle.

Harry!-El chico volteó aturdido, y decidió poner su mejor cara para que nadie le viera en un estado mas deplorable de lo que ya estaba. Se daba lástima a si mismo.

Inclusive podría llegar a pensar que me odio.

Una chica, Rubia, de alegres ojos, se acercó a el corriendo, mientras que el aire ondeba su capa. Harry se alegró por un momento y después se sintió culpable. Respiró nuevamente y trato de imaginar lo que diría.

Hola Luna-Contestó Harry. Se maldijo mentalmente. El saludo estaba lleno de tristeza

Aun sigues triste veo Yo-Dijo Luna como Si nada.-¿Sabes Harry?-Comenzó Luna tomándole de la Mano y echándose a andar aun árbol cercano-Yo también sufrí mucho cuando mamá se fue pero...

No es lo mismo-Cortó el niño Bruscamente soltando la mano de Luna. La Chica le miró un momento extrañada y se sentó a medio camino del árbol a donde estaban. Harry se arrepintió un momento y vi Como Luna perdía su mirada un momento. Casi parecía como si esa locura que invadía los ojos de la rubia, se hubiera ido muy lejos, desplazados por esa sombra de tristeza que Harry mantenía.

Una nueva ráfaga de Aire

Es cierto-Murmuró al Fin la Chica sin Mirar a Harry-Tu perdiste a un padrino. Yo perdí a mi madre. Por supuesto que no es lo mismo.

Yo, Luna...-Comenzó Harry. Suspiró y vio como los alumnos comenzaban a tomar sus cosas y se preparaban para entrar al Castillo. Harry se sentó al lado de Luna, por alguna extraña razón se sentía más cómodo con ella que con ninguna otra persona en todo el mundo

Bien es hora de irme-Dijo Luna Poniéndose de pie. Harry levantó la cara y vio como esos ojos regresaban a tener esa locura característica.

A veces me gustaría actuar tan bien como Luna.

Luna se marchó con ese aire ondeándole el cabello. Y Harry, bueno, se hecho sobre la hierba.

Con la Luna como testigos. Al diablo con todos. Al diablo con la vida .Que más da. Nunca sentí esto. Nunca entendí lo que en verdad era la vida. Hasta que llegaste tú. A abrir ese cofre que tenía encerrada a mi alma.,Tu Eres la Llave. Por que no habrá en la Tierra otro ser que me inspire tantas cosas como tu lo haces: Amor, pasión, odio, compasión, tristeza, ternura., odio, envidia, celos. Tu sabes que por ti...

Potter?Potter?-Alguien le picaba las costillas con la punta del zapato. Harry tardó en reaccionar y cuando abrió sus verdes ojos , se encontró con lo único que era capaz de poner un brillo que creía haber perdido desde la muerte de Sirius.

Potter, maldita sea, despierta-Abrió mas sus ojos y se percató de varias cosas: Primero, que era de noche, luego que la espléndida tarde despejada , se había ido al diablo, pues era una noche con amenazas de lluvia, se percató de que se había quedado dormido, y que hacia un aire espectacular. Capaz de llevarse a su paso cualquier ligereza. Harry Se preguntaba por que el aire no se lo había llevado a él. Harry se enderezó lentamente, aturdido de despertar de esa manera tan brusca. Y de ver inmediatamente eso con lo que estaba soñando.

Draco-Dijo Harry tratando de no parecer nervioso. Draco le miraba de una Forma peculiar.

Harry se acomodó sus gafas e hizo el ademán de estar buscando algo. Después recordó que no había traído nada consigo.

Potter, Maldita sea.¿Que demonios haces aquí? Tienes idea de la hora que es? Te han estado...-Dracó Calló Bruscamente. Miró a Harry Nuevamente. Y no pudo evitar sonreír.

N-no me di Cuenta, Yo...-Harry calló al ver como Draco sonreía y no pudo evitar sonreír el también.

Y sabes que es lo que más me gusta de ti: Tu sonrisa. Por que encierra algo más que alegría. Encierra un misterio que estoy dispuesto a desenvolver. Una pasión que estoy dispuesto a vivir .Un amor que muero por sentir.

Muero por llevarte a detención-Dijo por Fin Draco sacudiendo su cabeza y ocultando todo rastro de risa alguna. Harry se puso serio y rogó al cielo para que Draco no viera cuan feliz le hacía. No más. Harry trató de levantarse pero no pudo. Lo intentó una vez más y al hacerlo, sintió como la gravedad era más fuerte que él. Sintió caer, pero una mano le sostuvo la suya.

Esa calidez de tus manos, nunca la podré olvidar. Por que son manos suaves y fuertes. Que me enseñan una vez más cuan horriblemente perfecto eres.

Alguien ha estado consumiendo pociones indebidas eh?-Murmuró Draco con Sorna. Harry le miró a la cara para responderle, pero no pudo. Se encontró con unos ojos Grises.

Y que decir de tu mirada? Me declaro culpable por amar a tus ojos. Y me pregunto día a día si esa frialdad que demuestras es para evitar que alguien mire tus ojos. Por que si alguien los viera como yo los veo verían una calidez absoluta, un cielo nuevo, y la puerta de un paraíso que ningún mortal ha visto. Más que Yo.¿Sabes lo que siente mi corazón cada vez que escucha tu nombre?

Andando-Dijo Malfoy ,dándole la espalda a Harry, el cual se había quedado estancado ahí. Incapaz de moverse, sintiendo esa ráfaga fría de aire. Suplicando al cielo que sucediera un milagro. Solo uno.¿Acaso el destino no le tenía permitido un placer así¿Era prohibido por ser tan supremo? Draco ya había avanzado gran parte cuando se percato de que Harry seguía en el mismo lugar.

¿Te quedarás ahí toda la noche?-Preguntó el rubio, viendo al cielo, temeroso de que la lluvia le cayera encima. Harry negó con la cabeza y avanzó lentamente. Una. Dos. Tres. Cuatro. Cinco finísimas gotas de agua habían caído sobre Harry, el cual ni siquiera se inmutó, al contrario, parecía que el viento le empujaba, ese aire fresco que se colaba hasta los huesos. Draco se hecho a Correr hacía el castillo y Harry le imitó. No sabía por que.

Maldita sea, esta cerrado-Maldijo Draco dando un puñetazo a las imponentes puertas de Madera. Harry no reaccionó a estas palabras hasta que vio que Draco que sentaba. Harry infantilmente intentó abrirlas y solo pasó sus manos por los finos grabados de la puerta. Harry estuvo de pie. y fue cuando se percató de que había empezado a llover. Draco intentaba ocultarse vanamente, pues era demasiado fuerte.

Poco a poco la lluvia comenzaba a mojar el finísimo cuerpo de Malfoy, deshaciendo su peinado, calando sus vestiduras, rozando la suave piel, y el aire, le ondeaba el mojado cabello y enfriaba el cuerpo del rubio. Como un ángel caído.

Y fue cuando sus ojos vieron el milagro que la vida le había regalado. Su corazón se disparó, y no supo por que pero el estaba menos mojado. Tal vez por que aun llevaba el hechizo impermeabilizante de ayer. Cuando no tienes ganas de no hacer otra cosa más que amar, todo se olvida. Inclusive bañarte. O quitarte los hechizos.

Draco tiritaba de frío, y sus mejillas adquirieron un color cereza contrastando con el morado de su demás cuerpo.

Ten-Dijo Harry quitándose la túnica y dándosela a Malfoy. Darco quedó sorprendido al ver a Harry en algo que bien podría pasar como ropa interior. Harry se sonrojó al sentir la mirada de Draco. Ni siquiera sabía por que le había dado su túnica

Tal vez por que soy incapaz de no hacer nada por ti.

Gracias- Murmuró Draco una sonrisa que Harry no pudo descifrar en ese momento cruzó la cara de Malfoy. Se sentó y junto a él se sentó Harry. No se escuchaba nada más, que el caer de la lluvia. Y los truenos que rompían el cielo en mil pedazos. Un castañeo esporádico de los dientes de Malfoy. Nada más.

¿Frío?-Preguntó estúpidamente Harry, el cual estaba empapado

Obvio-Cortó Draco

Ve y aprehende-Dijo Harry tomándole con ambas manos. Guardo la mano derecha de Draco entre las suyas y le transmitió calor. Draco le miró extrañamente, un poco asustado, un poco complacido. Y se dejó llevar por la calidez de las manos de Harry.

Eso no evitará que me vengue de ti, Potter-Dijo Draco en un comentario Out. Harry sin embargo tomó la mano izquierda de Malfoy, para transmitirle calor También. Draco se prestó

Harry recordó la venganza que Draco le había jurado y eso le provocó un escalofrío , que Draco interpretó como consecuencia de no traer nada.

Yo no sé por que las cosas fueron así. Por que la vida gusta complicarme las cosas .O tal vez no es la vida, si no yo mismo.¿Por qué me tuve que enamorar de ti¿Por qué , inclusive, llegué a amarte? Envidia tengo de todas las mujeres que han pasado antes por tus brazos, de quienes han recibido un beso tuyo y caricias que yo, francamente, me imagino en mis noches de soledad y lloro por que sé que tus manos nunca recorrerán mi cara, mi cuerpo, y que tus labios nunca susurrarán una "te amo".¿Por qué las cosas no se pudieron dar de otra manera¿Por qué estamos destinados a ser eternos enemigos¿Por qué tu orgullo destruye mi amor, y mi odio destruye tu belleza¿Por qué?

Sabes que no fue mi culpa que tu padre se lo ha buscado. Pero estoy dispuesto a aceptar todo. Estoy preparado para todo.-Dijo Harry sin darle importancia.

No me preocupa si me odias o no, me preocupa el hecho de saber que yo no estoy en tus pensamientos como lo estas Tú. No hay día que pase sin que piense en ti, sin que mi desolado corazón me haga recordarte y mis ojos se llenen de lágrimas de amargura por no poder besarte. Por pensar que eres más que yo. Y no lo puedo permitir. Por que estoy acabando conmigo mismo. Es hora de terminar con esto.

Harry se detuvo. Y dejó las manos de Draco. Se puso de pie y se marchó nuevamente a los jardines, Draco se paró también y vi como la silueta de Harry se perdía entre la noche. Sintió un remordimiento. No podía dejarlo ahí. Lo había prometido. No quería.

Caminó detrás de él y la lluvia no cesaba ni un minuto. No supo por cuanto tiempo caminó detrás de Harry. Solo supo que había caminado lo suficiente para llegar al lago. Harry estaba ahí, semidesnudo, parado, viendo como el lago se crecía. Harry miraba perdidamente ese lago...fantaseando, ahora, con la idea de caer dentro.

Potter...-Murmuró Malfoy como si adivinara los macabros pensamientos de Harry.

Hary no volteó, solo miró al cielo, o intentó hacerlo, se despojó de sus gafas , las aventó al lago y Draco observaba como los lentes se hundían con una rapidez enorme. Miraba extrañado a Harry, el cual, tenía el rostro al cielo, dejando que sus ojos se purificarán de agua de lluvia.

Una nueva ráfaga de aire cruzó entre ellos dos, y ondeó ambas túnicas de Draco. Y el cabello de Harry también fue ondeado por el aire, mientras que Harry solo miraba al cielo.

Más vale que te cubras-Murmuró Malfoy extrañado .Pensando. Hary volteó a verlo y vio una perfección absoluta

Me encantas. Me encantas cuando ríes, y cuando lloras. Nunca he visto una lagrima caer de tus ojos, pero no son necesarias para saber que el alma llora dentro. M encantas cuando demuestras a los demás cuan perfecto deseas ser, me encanta tu mirada, tu rostro equilibrado, tu cabello, que muero por tener en mis manos. Tus labios sensuales.

Harry se acercó Draco el cual se había quitado la túnica impermeabilizada de Harry , Harry dio un par de pasos que no eran necesarios, puesto que estaba lo suficientemente cerca de Draco. Le miró a los ojos. Y se acercó aun más a él

Me encantas-Le murmuró al oído Harry. Draco sintió un estremeciendo y Harry posó sus labios en la comisura dela boca del rubio. Solo eso. Se separó de él.

¿Harry?-Balbuceó Una voz .Harry volteó y vio a Hermione con Ron, bajo un paraguas. Harry agachó la cabeza y sintió otra ráfaga de aire.

No sabia como o por qué, pero lo había hecho. Estaba recostado en su cama, mojada por su mismo cuerpo. Tenia el rojo dosel cerrado, y sabía que Ron estaba tan despierto como él. Pensando en como su amigo había besado a su enemigo. Irónico. Eran las cinco de la mañana , pensando en la belleza de Draco, no había dormido nada. Seguro era una cosa: Loco iba a terminar.

El insomnio es mi castigo, tu amor será mi alivio.

Lo había hecho. Eso seguro. No podía estar en paz, trataba de no hacer urdido, pero era inevitable no soltar un suspiro o un sollozo de cuando en cuando. Era imposible no hacer ruido al tragar sus lagrimas y acallar los gritos que querían salir desde su corazón. Era imposible.

Solo quiero que la vida me responda una cosa¿Por qué me hace sentir esto? Por que tengo que quererte tanto? Lo acepto, te quiero, y nunca antes había querido a nadie como a ti, por que acepto tus errores y tus virtudes, y llego a creer , lagunas veces, que tus errores es lo que más perfecto te hace. Por que me pregunto si las esporádicas sonrisas que me das son sinceras o son alucinaciones mías. Desearía nunca haberte conocido, y vivir una vida gris. Y no roja, como la pura sangre.

Nunca te lo he dicho, pero para mí, tu eres aire...básico, libre, fresco. Capaz de elevarme a más hermoso de los cielos y hacerme sentir libre. Capaz de hacerme sacar una sonrisa, tal como el murmullo de los árboles. Capaz de avivar mi vida.

Harry mordió su labio y trato nuevamente de reprimir un sollozo. pero esta vez no pudo..Ser irguió rápidamente, como si le aire le faltase y abrazó sus rodillas. Se hallaba semi-desnudo y no sentía el frío. pero eso no importaba. Sentía con el corazón le dolía y como subía ese cosquilleo que dolor que hacia mucho que no sentía. No pudo más, ya estaba dispuesto a tirar por la borda todas esas estúpidas ideas del orgullo y estupideces así.

Lloró.

Lloró como no lo había hecho desde la muerte de Sirirus, era cierto que noches antes había llorado, pero no como esa en especial. Sabia que Ron estaba escuchándolo, pero no importaba. Solo quería seguir llorando.¿Por qué lloraba? Lloraba por que tenía miedo, ya había pasado la prueba más difícil, lo había hecho. Lloraba por que dentro de si mismo sabía que lo que había hecho era un estupidez, y lloraba por que quería sacar todo que había reprimido por mucho tiempo.

Trato tranquilizarse pero no pudo.

No estaría en paz hasta que supiera la reacción de él. Guardó silencio solo por un instante y se llevó la mano a la boca. Escuchaba atentamente los ruidos de la noche , ignorando los gritos de su alma. No serían más de las cinco de la mañana, y la lluvia había cesado. Sabia que aun estaba oscuro, así que lentamente abrió el dosel y bajó sus pies a la alfombrilla. vistió su pijama, y mecánicamente buscó sus gafas. Después recordó que las había tirado al lago y que su túnica también estaba tirada junto al lago.

No veía con claridad, pero había pasado tantas veces por ese mismo pastillo, que sabía moverse sin necesidad de sus gafas. Miró la ventana un momento y vio que el cielo estaba semi despejado. Lo suficiente para que en ese momento la luna alumbrara la cara de Harry. Sintió que alguien le miraba y vio a Ron. Pensó en decirle algo, pero no encontraba que decirle. Ron le dio la espalda.

Harry no se inmutó, solo decidió salir. Caminó sin rumbo fijo, de hecho, deseaba que alguien le detuviera, por que estaba dispuesto a encontrarse con Draco y decirle todo lo que sentía. Dentro de sí, muy dentro de sí, rogaba apara que Snpae le encontrara y le detuviera de hacer una locura así. O inclusive, deseaba tener una alucinación o un sueño con Voldemort. Lo que fuera.

Paseaba sin rumbo fijo y recordaba tantas cosas...unas que ver con él y otras que pensaba olvidadas. Recordó que su vida nunca había sido muy alegre , y que se sentía miserable cada hora de su existencia. Recordó e l momento en el cual entró a Hogwarts, y por supuesto, recordó el instante en que le vio. Solo eran un par de crios. Solo eso. Recordó como el , con su egolatría y altanería, le ofreció su mano. Su amistad. Se preguntaba que hubiera sido si esa amistad se hubiera concretado. No lo sabía. Tal vez, nada de esto hubiera pasado y él tendría menos problemas en la cabeza.

Nuevamente se preguntó si el destino le tenía preparada esa prueba. Y la respuesta la tuvo cuando al doblar una esquina, se encontró cara a cara con él.

Había perdido tanta lo noción del tiempo que llevaba caminando, que nunca se dio cuenta que estaba más cerca de los jardines que de su torre. Hasta ese momento.,

Se le quedó viendo incapaz de decir algo, sintió como su músculos se ponían rígidos y sus pies se volvían de plomo.

Potter-Murmuró Draco estúpidamente, sonrojándose. Harry se sorprendió al creer ver como Draco se sonrojaba y bajaba su mirada.

Yo...-Harry suspiró y llegó ala conclusión d e que si quería vivir tenia que irse lejos, muy lejos. Así lo hizo, solo le vio los ojos y dio media vuelta. Eso no estaba bien. No era normal..Echó a correr.

Dime lo que me tienes que decir .Después te vas-Susurró Draco. Harry se detuvo al sentir la mano de Draco deteniendo su brazo. Levantó la cara y un claro de luna le daba de lleno en el rostros de ambos .Harry hizo el mínimo esfuerzo de zafarse, pero Draco le tomó ambas manos y le acorraló contra la pared. Harry sintió la respiración de Draco, olió su loción y no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos deleitándose con ese aroma. Harry estaba sometido con los brazos arriba, sujetados por los de Draco. Sintió el frió de la pared y era inevitable no ver a Draco.

Dímelo-Suplicó Draco.

Me encantas, me encanta tu manera de ser, me encanta tu risa, tu ego, tu perfección. Me encanta que seas así, que demuestres ser superior ante todos ellos. Me encanta esa mirada, tan irresistible, me encanta tu cuerpo , perfecto, tu cabello, tus manos, tus brazos. Me encanta todo de ti. No me preguntes como, no trates de razonarlo, solo vívelo. Vívelo como Yo. Dame la oportunidad y te enseñaré un mundo que nadie será capaz de enseñarte mas que yo. Dame la oportunidad y te diré las cosas más dulces que puedas imaginar. Solo déjame quererte, y déjate llevar a otros mundos que nunca nadie imagino. Vamos a vivir aun aventura, déjame tocar tu rostro con mis labios...-Harry intentó zafarse, pero no pudo...tenía la mirada abajo, de vergüenza, y quería irse, pero Draco no le dejaba.

Continua-Suplicó nuevamente Draco. Harry levantó la mirad incrédulo y vio en Draco una mirada de satisfacción que no supo interpretar. Lucho nuevamente por Zafarse,.Pero Draco le tenia bien sometido. Suspiró nuevamente le miró a los ojos

Hagamos mil locuras, Te deseo y te amo, y no existe cosa alguna que yo no hiciera por ti. Te necesito para sentirme vivo, y doy gracias ala vida por que no existe un mejor regalo que tú. Déjame besarte y pasar mis manos por tu cuerpo, permíteme entrar a tu alma y secar tus lagrimas, acompañarte en tu noches solitarias, por que se que estas solo, no importa que de día estés rodeado de tanta gente y que rías, se que en ka noche estas tan solo como yo. Déjame abrazarte y darte mi amor. Solo déjame amarte...-No pudo terminar la frase por que sintió la boca de Draco en la suya .Le besaba con la misma pasión con la que había imaginado que besaría , aun seguía sometido de sus brazos y Harry luchaba intensamente por zafar sus manos...necesitaba tocar ese rostro...Cierto, tenía un sabor que en ninguna otra boca Harry había encontrado, cierto. Besaba tan salvajemente que Harry soltó un gemido de dolor en algún momento pero no importaba , el placer le superaba. Por fin Draco cedió y dejó las manos de Harry libres. Harry recorrió el rostro de Malfoy y confirmó su perfección, su cabello era tan delicioso al tacto...

Harry abrazó a Draco , imaginando y temiendo que todo fuera una fantasía , un sueño más, con miedo a que, en cualquier momento se esfumara en sus manos como arena. Dracó se separó de él de manera brusca. Limpió sus labios con la mano derecha y miraba sorprendido a Harry. El pecho de Draco respiraba a un ritmo aun más rápido que el de Harry.

Draco tomó la iniciativa y besó el odio izquierdo de Harry. Harry sintió un escalofrió en todo el cuerpo y le abrazó nuevamente. Draco solo colocó una mano en la pared.

Siente bien mi cuerpo y disfrútalo solo lo que resta de esta noche, por que dentro de unas horas, serás para mí la misma sabandija que siempre has sido,.Volverás a llorar en las noches, más amargamente que nunca, por que ahora ya conoces el sabor de mis labios y la calidez de mis brazos .Llorarás por que sabrás que nunca más lo volverás a sentir. Disfrútalo y guárdalo bien en tu mente y en tu corazón, por que nunca más volveré a besarte. Por que no te amo, ni lo haré. Para mí, solo eres un estúpido que se ha enamorado de la persona equivocada. Sufrirás y te dolerá todo. Sentirás lo que es perderlo todo. No puedo comparar el dolor que sentí yo al perder a mi padre, con el que sentirás cuando me marche de aquí. Pagarás todo lo que me has hecho. Pagarás con lágrimas de sangre y yo sé que algún día regresarás a mí, rogándome, humillándote por un beso más. Nunca más saborearas mis labios y para serte honesto este beso fue él mejor.-Harry se separó de manera brusco, miró a Draco un segundó y le empujó con rabia

Hijo de ...-Comenzó Harry. Draco solo soltó una risa sarcástica y pasó su mano por los labios de Harry. Nuevamente Harry sintió un escalofrió. Draco se mordió los labios y vio con satisfacción como Harry sufría. Soltó un breve saludo con la manó y se marchó. Harry se quedó como un estúpido...y efectivamente sintió un dolor incomparable. Veía borrosamente como Draco se alejaba ...No, no ,no, era mentira...

Yo se que tu también sufrirás-Gritó Harry desesperado-Yo se que los disfrutaste tanto como yo, que nunca me olvidarás...-Draco se detuvo.

Puede ser, pero hay alguien que sabrás consolarme muy bien

¿Quien es?.Preguntó Harry valientemente-No habrá mujer posible en este mundo que te ame como Yo. Ninguna perra podrá...

Esa "perra" se llama Hermione Granger.-Contestó Draco siguiendo su camino.

Harry se quedó en shock. No pudo evitar soltar llorar y salió corriendo a los jardines...

Maldigo el día que te conocí. Maldigo este amor y me maldigo a mi mismo.¿Cómo pude creer en algún momento que me amabas? Me perdí por ti, vivía para ti, te daba lo mejor de mi cada día de mi vida. Perdía todo solo para hacerte sonreír .Inclusive me perdí yo .

Harry-Alguien le tomó por la túnica. Harry volteó fúrico, preguntándose quien diablos le había detenido .Tenia los ojos llorosos y la el cuerpo lleno de rabia. Era Luna.

Déjame Ir-Exigió le forcejeando

Nunca...-Tomó la cara de Harry con sus manos y obligo a verla

No se si se apropiado, Te amo. No prometo ser perfecta como él. Pero prometo luchar para hacerte feliz.-Harry se sorprendió de lo que Luna decía y sintió como la rabia se desplazaba por otro sentimiento que Harry no estuvo seguro de saber cual era. Luna estaba vestida ya con el uniforme y tenia su rubio cabello peinado en una trenza bastante extraña. Sus ojos azules le miraban con la dulzura que en algún momento Harry creyó ver en Draco. Ella le abrazó infantilmente.

Puede para el tiempo , pero nunca te olvidaré .Te visitare en sueños toda la vida, y le pediré a la noche quesea mi vocera. Le diré noche a noche lo mucho que te quiero. Y eres aire. Tan frío...que destruyes la delicadeza de mi pasión, pero construyes la fortaleza de mi amor. Cada vez que vea las estrellas te veré a ti. No puedo jurar que nunca llorare por ti. Por que si lo haré. Me hundiré en tus recuerdos de noche y de día te mirare desafiante. Nunca podrás salir de mi vida. Eso tenlo por seguro.,viviré aferrado a un dulce recuerdo que yo mismo inventé.

Harry le abrazó dulcemente y sin más dijo:

El nunca fue perfecto. El siempre fue como el aire.

FIN.


End file.
